The University of Florida proposes to accomplish Physical plant modifications, replacement of aging and obsolescent animal care equipment, and purchase of items of animal care equipment which will allow maintenance or improvement of its animal resources so that it may comply or continue to comply with all relevant guidelines, policies, laws, rules and regulations which relate to standards of research animal care. It is the intent to achieve accreditation for these resources by the American Association for Accreditation of Laboratory Animal Care.